Drive
by AkuNoJades
Summary: Kazuya and Lee are out for a drive home. And things didn't go so peacefully. First yaoi lemon fic. Please don't expect much. Kazu/Lee.


Before we cut to the chase, let me just tell you beforehand that this is my first yaoi lemon fic so you shouldn't expect much from this piece of crap. Thank you :D

Disclaimer: I NEITHER OWN TEKKEN NOR ITS CHARACTERS. WHAT I DO OWN, HOWEVER, IS THE STORY PLOT. THANK YOU ^-^

* * *

Kazuya gripped the steering wheel hard. Almost too hard. It seemed like having the silver devil sit beide me was a bad idea afterall, he thought. Almost every second, he glaces at the silver devil who would occasionally lick his lips. The feeling was unbearable. Just the thought of what that sinful tongue could do sent chills down his spine. Fuck.

"Oi," he finally managed, "stop that."

Lee, who was temporarily taken by surprise by Kazuya's sudden words, felt anger rise in him.

"My name isn't 'Oi'! Don't address me like that! So unelegant."

Oh, the way he get's angry with him excited Kazuya to no end. It's common knowledge between the both of them that no matter how many times Lee talks back to him, he could never resist Kazuya.

"Whatever. I don't care. Just stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?!" Lee raised his voice in irritation.

Something inside Kazuya snapped. He pulled off and was thankful there weren't any vehicle passing by and that his car windows were tinted heavily. Grabbing the silver devil by his hair, he pulled him into a rough kiss. Shock was everything in Lee's eyes.

Kazuya grunted. "Stop acting like your some kind of virgin. We've done this many times before."

Lee flushed. "W-Who're you calling a virgin?! You asshole!"

Kazuya smirked mockingly. Irritated, Lee grabbed Kazuya's collar, pulling him closer than they already were.

"I'll show you virgin." Lee whispered sexily and playfully before brushing his tongue on the thin line between Kazuya's lips, coaxing them apart.

Now your talking, Kazuya thought. Burying his hand in Lee's silver locks, he pulled Lee's head backwards and dipped his tongue inside the other man's mouth to deepen the kiss. Lee wrapped his arms around Kazuya's neck as their tongues fought for dominance in which the raven haired easily won. He bit on Lee's tongue, earning an aroused moan before he pulled away for air.

"Strip." Kazuya commanded and Lee's eyes almost bulged out of it's sockets in response.

"What?! Now?!"

"NOW."

Lee sighed in disbelief. Great. When Kazuya demands him to strip, it only means one thing. Sex. In the freaking car. But Lee was hesitant. So he asked him once more if he was serious but he received an eye roll for an answer.

Lee gaped. "Right now? Sex? In the fucking car? ARE YOU FOR REAL?!"

"Chaolan!" Oh great. One say of his name was enough to silence him. Fuck, Lee thought. His brother was serious.

"I'm gonna regret this." he muttered under his breath and Kazuya's smirk broadened. He was going to enjoy this whether the silver haired likes it or not. As Lee began to strip, Kazuya's eyes followed every trail of exposed skin. The pale skin under him almost left him breathless. Just as Lee started to work on his lower garments, Kazuya lost it. He grabbed the other man and his left hand quickly found its way to one of Lee's nipples. Fuck. The sight of Lee can already make him this restless and add the sounds Lee has been emitting to the mix was already making him _really _hard.

As Kazuya pulled him onto his lap, his tongue slithered on Lee's jawline traveling to his ear, biting on the soft cartilage. Lee could barely keep his moans from coming out of his mouth as Kazuya's free hand traveled down south of his body, feeling him until it reached his groin. Kazuya unzipped his partner's pants and pulled it down swiftly.

Oh God, Lee thought as Kazuya held his hard erection, pumping it slowly, deliberately. It was torture. And it only increased his state of arousal. Kazuya felt precum on his fingers and he soon knew what was going to happen next. He pumped faster and using his hand that was playing with Lee's nipples, he grabbed the jaw of his partner and crashed their lips together, swallowing all of Lee's moans as he came.

"Now let's have some fun." Kazuya whispered huskily in Lee's ear.

"W-Wait! Wait!" Lee protested as he gripped Kazuya's arms, "Your not even going to prepare me?" Kazuya's smirk was enough for an answer. "Oh my God.. You're not.. How about lube?"

"Chaolan, we're in my car not my room. No preparations. No lube."

Complete horror was painted on Lee's face. No. This can't be happening. Suddenly, Kazuya gripped on the steering wheel and stepped on the gas pedal.

Now, Lee was confused. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere more secluded."

**-Few moments later-**

Secluded? Is this secluded for him? Lee wanted to scream but instead, he only did it mentally. They were somewhere high with a flight of stairs just near the car. To him, this just didn't make any sense.

"Now." Kazuya grunted as his member poked lightly at his entrance.

"W-wait! Kazu-AHH!" Lee screamed as Kazuya thrusted into him roughly. Maybe a little **TOO **hard.

"Fuck. Relax, damn it." Kazuya growled when Lee's entrance suddenly clamped around him.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX, DAMN IT! I'M GOING TO BREAK IN TWO!" Lee yelled at him in anger and pain.

Kazuya saw tears running down Lee's cheeks. He gently placed kisses on Lee's soft neck, sucking, and leaving marks here and there. Lee gradually relaxed and adjusted to the feeling of Kazuya inside him.

"Your big so don't just ravage me like that." Kazuya heard Lee murmur those words and a smile curved his lips. Lee moved his hips to signal to Kazuya that he was ready.

"Chaolan."

"Hmm?"

Kazuya held Lee's hips in place. "Drive."

Left without any other choice, he grabbed the steering wheel and stepped on the gas. "Where to?"

"Down the flight of stairs." Kazuya's eyes were filled with dark desire.

Clearly angry, Lee yelled. "FINE! LET'S COMMIT SUICIDE!". But when he did drove down the flight of stairs, he didn't expect what was going to happen. The force o the bumps made Lee bounce in place. He was riding Kazuya's dick with no effort at all and the feeling was pure bliss as Kazuya hit his prostate with every bounce. The fast pace soon made the two cum simultaneously.

By the time they reached ground level, the two were panting. Lee, although still a bit shaken by what happened, stoop up (sort of), leaving himself with an empty feeling. As he put his clothes back on, he looked at Kazuya, only to see the raven-haired demon sit calmly as if nothing ever happened. No sign of sex anywhere on him. Bastard, Lee thought and groomed himself properly. He had difficulty in sitting down and his back was hurting like hell.

"Kazuya."

"What?"

"I object to sex in the car."

Kazuya laughed. "Is that so?"

He frowned. "YES! No more sex in the car! Ever! You got that?"

Kazuya's irritation was visible. "Fine!"

"And..one more thing..." Lee muttered, his face turning a bright red.

"WHAT?!"

"iloveyou..." He was clearly trying to avert eye contact with him and his face was really red.

Kazuya could only smirk as he felt happiness. "Love you, too."

**-END-**

* * *

Thank you for reading... Please don't forget to R&R :)


End file.
